Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station
Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station is the 2nd episode in Season 1 of the series, I Didn't Do It. Overview The five pals find themselves at their favorite childhood hangout covered in marinara sauce and surrounded by disgruntled fourth-graders. Story In the next scene, Jasmine, Lindy, Logan and Garrett are in the basement. Jasmine is excited that she got an A on Mr Leach's Spanish test, Lindy then says that she got an A+. Jasmine tells Lindy that she likes to one up people, Lindy denies but then one ups Garrett. Delia enters the scene and tells the others that she has to get a job because her mom thinks she has too much free time. After talking to Logan, Delia says that she won Miss Double Jointed. Lindy then says that she actually won a Little Miss but then says "Never mind" after the others stare at her. Logan and Garrett are at Rumble Juice and after buying their smoothies they realize that three kids is in their favorite couch. Kyle refuses to move and scares Garrett by calling him Twitchy. Logan tells them that they don't want any trouble and Kyle pretends to cry then calls them ladies. The mangers then spots them ans Logan and Garrett run out of the restaurant. At DITKA High School, while Lindy and her friends are eating lunch, Lindy finds Delia a job at Fireman Freddy's. Logan says that they loved that place when they were kids and Lindy says that she had the greatest memories there. The gang then all say Fireman Freddy's slogan and it flashes back to when they were younger. It takes place at Fireman Freddy's and they're celebrate Lindy and Logan's eighth birthday. When the traditional birthday song ends, Jasmine spots the dalmatian dog and screams. The scene switches back to the cafeteria and Jasmine states that she still has nightmares about the demon dog. Logan says that Fireman Freddy's was awesome and all you had to do when you needed to pee was lift the hydrant. Garrett then says that the hydrants were next to the toilets and that they were trash cans. They both leave to put their trays away and Delia is happy that Lindy found her a job. Jasmine doesn't think that she would be a good hostess. Delia and Lindy visit Fireman Freddy's and Lindy says that it's just how she remembered it. Lindy then tells Delia that she shouldn't talk about the smell during the interview and that it's more important to be interested than interesting. Fireman Freddy then rings the alarm and greets Delia and Lindy. Lindy introduces Delia to Fireman Freddy and Delia asks whether she can have the job. After Lindy's gesture to go on, she asks about the hours because she doesn't want to run into anyone she knows there. Fireman Freddy thinks Delia seems like a delightful young lady and Delia says that she can tap dance and hold a phone with her foot. Delia is then told to fill out an application with her hand. Garrett and Logan are at school and Logan tells Garrett to meet him after football practice. Instead, Garrett then suggests to go to a raw veggie bar in Skokie and after Logan asking if he's afraid of the kids, Garrett says that they freak him out. He eventually agrees to beat up the little kids emotionally. At the lockers, Delia is covered in make up for a new routine. Her mom is making her enter the Miss Teen Waukegan pageant if she doesn't hear back from Fireman Freddy's. When Delia walks off, Lindy and Jasmine say that they feel awful for her. Jasmine particularly does because it's school picture day. Back at Fireman Freddy's, Fireman Freddy is short staffed. Lindy then takes over and allocates some people to their seats unaware that Fireman Freddy is watching. He then asks Lindy when she can start. Lindy then tries to persuade him to give Delia the job but he calls her the weird one that never wants to be seen in his restaurant. Fireman Freddy then calls Lindy 'Fireman Freddy material' which Lindy thinks is flattering, she still says no. Fireman Freddy then says that he remembers Lindy and after a small speech, Lindy then changes her mind and dances with Flamey. In the basement, Lindy is worried and Jasmine walks in saying that she did the worst thing. Lindy says that she took the hostess job at Fireman Freddy's. Delia then walks down the stairs and Lindy says that she needs to talk to her. Before Lindy can explain, Delia tells Lindy about what happened to her at lunch. When Lindy tells Delia about Fireman Freddy's, Delia interrupts and says that someone stole her job. Not knowing it was Lindy, Lindy doesn't say anything about Fireman Freddy's and Delia calls her a good friend. Garrett and Logan return to Rumble Juice to find that no one is sitting on the couch. Logan tells Garrett to look after the fort and make sure that no one takes it while he gets the smoothies. Garrett then spots a spilled drink on the table and starts to panic. Without resisting, Garrett gets off the couch and grabs napkins to clean up the mess but he then finds Kyle sitting on the couch. Logan then tells them straight that it's their couch and that they love them at Rumble Juice so much that they know them by name. The manager then calls Garrett and Logan Rugby and Hoodie and Kyle laughs at them and calls them Mary-Kate and Ashley instead. Logan covers up and tells him that Rugby and Hoodie are their nicknames and that they're like family. He calls the manager paper hat and the manager then calls the kids by their actual names (Kyle, Radley and Hector). Logan is then frustrated that he knows their names. In the cafeteria, Jasmine is studying and Delia is looking for Lindy. Jasmine tells her that she was busy working yesterday. After trying to cover up for Lindy, Jasmine tells Delia the truth. The scene switches and Delia talks to Lindy giving her small hints about Fireman Freddy's. Lindy then realizes that Jasmine told Delia and Delia feels betrayed and thinks that Lindy only wanted the job to one up her. Back in Rumble Juice, Logan tells Garrett that this ends now. Garrett then reassures Logan that they are not leaving until they get their couch back and that it's Mary-Kate and Ashley territory. After mistaking Edna and Silvia for Kyle, Radley and Hector, Logan then asks the manager "Who's names don't ya know?" when he says the ladies' names. Garrett tells Logan to chill and that they can wait it out because they're old, the old ladies then get their knitting out. At Fireman Freddy's, Lindy tries to quit and Fireman Freddy gives Lindy a sob story. After his speech, Lindy then tells him that he's good and that she'll stay just for this night. Lindy rallies the troops and Mona then tells Lindy that the only reason she's here is because she dropped out of college. When Fireman Freddy promotes Lindy the other staff quit, Kyle then comes into Fireman Freddy's for his birthday party. Realizing that she can't handle it by herself, Lindy calls for help. Garrett and Logan finally get the couch and Lindy texts Logan so they go and help her instead. The bell rings and Garrett and Logan come to the rescue! Lindy thanks them and tells Logan to man the sauce hose and tells Garrett to dress up as Flamey the Dog. Jasmine comes in and Lindy tells her to refill the punch glasses. Kyle then asks Lindy if he can get his cake before his next birthday. The kids chant for the birthday song and Delia shows up after Garrett texts her and Lindy apologizes. Delia sings the birthday song with Garrett dressed as the dog and Delia tells Lindy that she's singing it for the Miss Teen Waukegan pageant. Jasmines comes back into the scene screaming at Flamey and then starts hitting him with a toy hammer. Kyle then calls Logan 'Sauce Lady' and throws a bread stick at him and tells him to "Hit me". Logan said he'd be happy to and uses the sauce hose on Kyle and then covers the whole restaurant with the sauce. Fireman Freddy then comes in furious. The scene ends and Lindy tells Fireman Freddy that that's what's going on and now that her and Delia has worked everything out he can still have her. Fireman Freddy fires her and Delia asks whether there's an opening. In the last scene, Delia is at Miss Teen Waukegan and has her fingers crossed. The announcers tells her that she's the runner up and Delia is upset as she thought that she had this one. She then finds out that Lindy actually won the pageant. Lindy then admits that she might have a one upping problem and gives the tiara and the sash to Delia. }} Cast 'Main Cast' *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano 'Guest Cast' *Christopher Darga as Fireman Freddy *Pappy Faulkner as Kyle *Alyssa Preston as Mona *Reggie De Leon as Manager *Claire Beale as Young Lindy *Max Page as Young Logan *Saylor Curda as Young Jasmine *Jake Brennan as Young Garrett *Georgia Cook as Young Delia *Ed Hopkins as Announcer (V.O.) Trivia *The young versions of the main characters appeared in this episode. *Garrett wore a dog suit in this episode. *This is the second time for I Didn't Do It to show Lindy and Logan when they were younger, the first time was in The Pilot. *Delia's surname is revealed in this episode. *Rumble Juice is first introduced in this episode. *Piper Curda's younger sister played young Jasmine for the first time in this episode. *This episode reveals Jasmine is afraid of Flamey the Dog. *It's the first episode, where Lindy gets a job. *Lindy said she had her 6th, 7th, and 8th birthdays at Fireman Freddy's. In The Pilot, when she mentioned she and Logan always had to share everything, in a flashback it showed them fighting over a cake with the number 8 on it on their patio. Goofs *When the manager tells Garrett and Logan to leave the boys alone he says 'Kodd' but in the credits the boy that had his birthday party at Fireman Freddy's is actually called Kyle but Kodd could just be his nickname. *In the flashback, you can see that the birthday cake has a number 9 candle but when Lindy is talking with Fireman Freddy, he says that they had their 6th, 7th, and 8th birthday party there, not their 9th. Although, it could have been one of other friends in the gang who was celebrating their 9th birthday there. Memorable Quotes Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2014 Category:Aired episodes